Monster
by xX-Afflicted-Xx
Summary: Zero has a problem, he knew he was a monster inside. What happens when that monster comes to the surface? Rated M for slight gore.


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I own the song that this song is created after; Monster belongs to the awesome band Skillet!

A/N: I was listening to my iPod and somehow it got stuck on repeat on the song Monster by Skillet. As I continued to listen to it, I came up with this short story. Please let me know what you think!

**Monster**

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster. It's hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor sharp. There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart. No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream, or maybe it's inside of me? Stop this monster!**_

Zero was in agony as he laid on his back on his bed in the Sun Dorm. With one hand clenched around his throat as the other clenched over his heart, he tried to force his beast, his monster, back into its cage. He could smell the other students in the dorm, hear their heartbeats like his head was lying against their chests, but he was too far gone to move. His fangs dug into his bottom lip as he clenched his jaw, trying not to make any noise.

A hoarse scream forced its way past his lips; he hoped no one heard it. If they did, he doubted they much cared. He was invisible to them all; no one would hear him even if he didn't suppress his screams. None of them knew of that danger that he posed to them, if only they knew that the monster they feared under their beds as children was only rooming right next to him.

Gasping, he tried to force air into his lungs. His throat convulsed with the need to feed, so dry it feel like the Sahara had deposited all its sand in his throat. The air he was barely breathing seemed to lodge in a lump inside his throat. If only he could die from oxygen deprivation, but he knew that his death wouldn't be that easy. There was no escape for him unless he decided to end his life by his own hand, or he was deemed too dangerous by the association.

It was getting worse, every time he tried to fight it off. Tears leaked from his crimson eyes at the pain. He knew it was impossible but it felt like his brain was bleeding as the monster within him continued to try and claw its way to the surface. Forcing his body to move, he curled into a ball on his bed, burying his face in the soft bedding as he allowed it to soak up his tears.

A scream ripped from him, thankfully muffled by the sheets, as his body convulsed, fighting against itself. It was his worst nightmare come to life, if only it were a dream. He knew he was falling, there was no way he could lie to himself. His rationality was quickly fading; he could feel it falling away like shattered glass.

A soft breeze fluttered his silver hair, coming from the now open window. He knew someone was there, but it hurt too much for him to care. Another muffled scream broke the silence of the room as his body shook once more. He panted as he endeavored to hold on, knowing it was useless.

"Look how far you have fallen," a smooth voice floated across the room.

Of course he would come; it would have to be him. The pureblood had to come to him and witness him at his worst. It was cruel irony really, after having raged against the man so long for being a beast in human, and having turned into one himself. He was the lowest of the low, and he would have laughed if he were able. Yet his heart clenched, sorry that the man had to see him like this after everything.

Soft hands guided him onto his back once more and his body straightened out of its fetal position. Opening his clenched eyes, Zero's crimson eyes stared into the man's rosewood.

"K-Kana-me," Zero growled out.

Kaname looked at the man below him, taking in his pitiful state. Sweat coated his face as his silver-locked stuck to his cheeks. His crimson eyes spoke of nothing but pain and despair; their pupils rapidly expanding and shrinking as the monster within the boy fought for control. His fangs had grown, nearly jutting past his jaw.

"Zero," Kaname sighed, knowing the boy was falling, too far gone to his bloodlust.

A hand grabbed his wrist in an iron hold, catching the pureblood's attention. The burning crimson seemed to beg him as they stared at him. Kaname knew what he should do, but he still hesitated.

"P-Please, K-K-Kana-me," Zero whispered brokenly, begging the pureblood, "D-Do i-it… Stop this monster."

Kaname placed his free hand on Zero's chest. He could feel the erratic beat under his palm; it felt like the hunter's heart would pound through his chest. Looking at the hunter once more, he saw the maniacal gleam flow into his crimson eyes.

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to the hunter's, careful of his fangs as a few tears slipped down his face, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you Zero… Aishiteru."

A harsh scream tore from the hunter again just as Kaname's hand plunged into his chest, gripping his heart tightly in his claws. Zero smiled a true smile for the first time in a long time. He could finally be free of the monster within him.

"Aishiteru Kaname… Arigato," Zero whispered as his eyes faded to lilac and closed for the last time.

A few more tears slid down Kaname's face as he pulled his arm back, pulling Zero's heart with it. Using his free hand, he caressed Zero's peaceful face until he faded to dust, slipping through his fingertips. The heart still held in Kaname's hand slowly dissolved into dust as well but Kaname gripped it, not letting it fall. He would keep it as a reminder of his failure.

"Sayonara Zero," Kaname whispered as he disappeared from the room.

END!

Again, please let me know what you think; and sorry for making Zero die :(


End file.
